Second Chances
by darknessfalls217
Summary: Takes place after Edward leaves in new moon. Bella and Carlisle start falling for each other and are soulmates. I'm having writers block, if anyone wants to adopt the story feel free to do so with my blessing.


**Second Chances**

Carlisle and Bella were soulmates; only problem was by the time they had found each other they were with other people. But then Edward decided to leave Bella for her own good after what happened at her birthday party. His family was angry but decided to grant his wish, he did ask if Carlisle would stay behind and watch Bella and help her move on. So after the family left and Edward broke Bella's heart he said goodbye to his father. Bella doesn't know that Carlisle stayed behind, Edward told her that everyone left.

So Bella went and hung out with Jacob but gets hurt and taken to the hospital where she runs into Carlisle. So after Carlisle stitches her up he takes her into his office, he tells her why he is still is still in town. She gets angry and rushes out; he allows her time to think and waits for her to come to him when she is ready. He hates how much pain she is going through and wants to help her any way he can. She gets in her car and drives, she doesn't want to go home so she just keeps driving, she is angry. Edward left he has no right to make Carlisle stay and watch her. She then turns around and goes back to the hospital and goes to find Carlisle. She goes to his office and waits. She falls asleep waiting. Carlisle does the rest of his shift and goes to his office to finish paperwork. He goes in and finds Bella asleep in his chair, looking so peaceful. He lets her sleep and finishes his paperwork, when he's done he picks her up and she wakes up saying his name. He then sits down in his chair and lets her sleep in her lap. He looks down at her and his heartaches for her, he loves her but he hasn't acted on his feeling for her, now he's thinking if he had before would things be different or would they be same. While he is thinking this she is dreaming of him and she's at his house in his room waiting for him and when he comes in the room she takes off her robe and they grab each other and start kissing passionately. She wakes up and adjusts to her surroundings, she realizes that she is in Carlisle's lap and he's too deep of a thought to realize that she is awake. She then says to Carlisle that she is sorry that she stormed off and for everything she has done to his family. He tells her that she doesn't need to apologize that she didn't do anything wrong and he understands how she feels. They make plans to hang out the next day. They also planned not to tell Charlie.

Unaware that they are having the same thoughts they were both confused and trying to figure what it meant. Carlisle remembered the first time he saw her, it was in the hospital when the van almost hit her. The first time they saw each other they held their gaze longer than anyone else should, but Carlisle kept his distance, she was Edward's even if she didn't know it yet. Bella have never thought about Carlisle that way at least not consciously, now she wasn't so sure, these feelings can't have sprung up unless they were already there, right? At least that's what she is thinking. So they start spending time together, first just a little while then practically all the time. Finally Carlisle wanted to take Bella on a real date, he just didn't know where. He finally chose an elegant restaurant and went to pick her up. He was glad to see that she dressed up as well. He took her to the restaurant in Seattle. Once they she started eating, she asked, "Do you miss this?" He said no not really. Then the waitress came over and asked if they needed anything else and Carlisle said no. Then she says is "this your daughter?" Bella grabs his hand and says "far from it." This took Carlisle by surprise but he liked how she handled the situation and liked that she took charge. After dinner on the way to the car he stopped her and asked her to dance, she said yes. So they danced in the parking lot, dancing to the music from the restaurant. They got into the car and asked her if she was ready to go home and she said no not yet. So Carlisle drove to his house, they enter the kitchen he asked her if she wanted anything to drink and she said no. He looked up at her and she was sitting on the counter looking at him. "Bella, what are you thinking about?" Carlisle asked her. "I was thinking about you actually and the first time I met you" she replied. She continues saying "the moment I saw you something inside of me changed, for the better." "You are being generous to me Bella," replied Carlisle. Will you tell me the truth if I ask you to? Yes, he replied. What did you feel for me when you first saw me or got to know me? Well which one do you want me to answer or do you want me to answer both? If you want to answer both you can but you don't have too. I only asked you to answer one. Well when I first saw you I felt something incredibly strong but I didn't do anything because I thought you belonged to Edward and I didn't want to interfere. As for when I got to know you I fell in love with you but tried to do my best not to act on my feelings. I had Esme to consider, but now I know and she knows that we are nothing more then friends who care deeply for each other but its not love. We talk to each other regularly but it's not the same as what I have and feel for you when we are together. Come here Carlisle she said, kiss me please? I looked down at her and obliged. It started out sweet and innocent then it grew into a more passionate kiss. I broke it and asked her if this is what she really wanted and she said yes. So I continued to kiss her and run my hands through her long, brown wavy hair. She started running her hands through his hair and down his back. Then his phone rang, they broke apart and he answered it.

Carlisle, I know what you are doing and I know what she feels so don't pull away from her and in time Edward will understand. Thank you Alice, you don't know how much this means to me. One more thing Carlisle, everyone here has given you both our blessing and when the two of you are ready we will return. Now go and be with her. Goodbye Alice and thanks you so much. "Bella," "yes love", "Alice just called and said everyone gives us their blessing and when we are ready they will come back." That's wonderful Carlisle, I wasn't sure how they would feel and react and I didn't want to cause trouble in your family. Bella, you are worth the trouble and you deserve all the happiness. When you are ready we have to tell Charlie and then decide what our next step will be. I agree and I think that we should do this more for the rest of the week and tell him next week, I want to savor every memory of this and the newness of this. Whatever you wish for love. Now where were we? She pulls him closer and says, "I think right about here". They continue this for several more hours before he remembers that he has to take her home, at least for now. Bella dear, I have to get you back before you get in trouble. Ok, will you stay with me after he has fallen asleep? Anything you wish. The next week arrives and its time to tell Charlie. Bella is nervous while Carlisle is comforting her and telling her everything will be fine. Charlie comes home and finds the two of them waiting for him. "What's going on?" he asks. We have something to tell you and I think you should sit down for this. Dad, so here is the thing, after Edward left Carlisle helped me through the pain and we fell in love with each other and, she hesitates and he takes over for her. I want your permission to ask your daughter for her hand in marriage, and I know and we will wait for a little bit but I want you to be ok with this. It takes several minutes for Charlie to process this. So this is what you have been doing when you aren't home? Yes and I didn't want to tell you because I was afraid of what you would do or say. Well to be honest I wish you were honest with me when this first started but I'm glad you finally came clean and if he makes you happy who am I to stop that. Oh thank you, you don't know how much this mean to me. Well at least can we make sure it doesn't happen till after graduation if you are in a hurry? Yes, father. I respect you Carlisle and you had better treat me bells right. I will, I will make her the happiest person in the world like she makes me. Carlisle then gets on his knees and asks Bella to marry him and she replies yes and they start to kiss till Charlie clears his throat. Oh I'm sorry father I got over excited. Charlie the rest of my family has given me their blessing and will be coming back, they wanted to give us space and they said when we were ready they would return home. Well I suppose the two of you want to celebrate so go out and celebrate and if you want you can stay and come back home tomorrow. Oh, dad are you sure you are ok with that. I'm going to have to let my baby go soon so I should start getting used to it. She gets up and hugs him and thanks him for everything. It's my job, I'm your father and I want the best for you and if Carlisle is that choice then I won't stand in the way.

By the time they return to Carlisle's house the rest of the family has arrived, except Edward, he hasn't fully accepted it yet and needs time. By the way Bella I hope you don't mind if I plan the wedding, said Alice. No, I don't want you to miss having your fun. The big day finally arrived and everyone was there. Carlisle's best man was Edward and he graciously accepted and was waiting with Carlisle as Bella walked down the aisle to him. Her father kissed her and then gave her hand to Carlisle. The moment came for their kiss and they delivered. Unfortunately it had to end; all she could think about was how he was hers forever. I should probably mention how Edward got to be where he was today, at Carlisle's side. When Edward first found out he was beyond furious and almost hurt Bella. He couldn't stand that he almost hurt her so he left. He came back a few months later and wanted to talk to Bella. She told Carlisle not to worry and that if he was to hurt her that they would be nearby to help. They met in their meadow. Edward told Bella that he made a mistake and wanted her forgiveness more than anything. He told her he knew he had lost her love and would never regain it but he wanted her forgiveness. She said I know why you did it, and I'm not going to lie, it was the worst pain I have ever felt. But then Carlisle showed up and put all the pieces together again. I wasn't sure if that would ever happen again after you. I do forgive you but it doesn't change anything, I love Carlisle and I don't want to keep making mistakes or getting hurt. I know that you think that probably wouldn't happen but I can't take a chance and ruin something great. I hate to admit this but with him, I feel complete, I feel whole, it's incredibly rare for that to happen. I know Carlisle is my soul mate and I'm sorry that you are in pain and you have to go through this and I hope one day you will find your soul mate and I'll be happy for you and want you to have nothing but happiness. Edward said, I knew that I had to at least try and find out from you where we are and where we stand. It might take awhile but I hope we can become friends and that I'll forgive Carlisle and be happy for the both of you but right now it is too much. Don't worry about me, I'll eventually be back so don't beat yourself over this. I can't do anything to hurt you nor do I want to. I did a lot of thinking and growing up while I was gone. Which brings us to current day where Edward is Carlisle's best man. The date was set, when they returned from the honeymoon Carlisle would change her and she would truly be his forever. The honeymoon came and past. Today was the big day and Alice said that it would go off without a hitch. I tried to give her as much morphine as she could stand and then began the process.

I don't own anything, I just wrote what i felt, and i'm kinda stuck to if anyone has any ideas or anything let me know. It would be greatfully apreciated.

-Beckie


End file.
